


The Shitty Alpha

by babynono



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cigarettes, Consensual, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Miya Atsumu, Omega Verse, Tattoos, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynono/pseuds/babynono
Summary: Where Bokuto meets an unordinary and strange omega who refuses to take suppressants. Atsumu thought all alphas were shitty, but meeting a certain alpha begins to tear him apart between rage and desire.(Inspired by Megumi To Tsugumi)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Omega's Heat

"You're telling me, a single guy. Battered the both of you up, for absolutely no reason?" Bokuto sighs, leaning his head back against the railings. "Exactly! What did we do to deserve such treatment!?" The younger alphas complained. _Chkk!_ The sound of the lighter clicking, Bokuto lighting up a cigarette as he puffed in. Releasing an annoyed exhale, glancing back at the younger alphas. "Ah, does he have gold-yellow dyed hair? Along with a black hoodie?" Akaashi speaks up.

"Yes!!" The alphas nodded. "Do you know him?" Bokuto quirks up an eyebrow as he looks over at Akaashi. "His name is Miya Atsumu, he takes fights on alone. He's a maniac, he also uses a steel pipe as his weapon. He seems to have a grudge against all alphas, something about us being shitty. Whatever it is, he's not a bad fighter." Akaashi adds on, leaning his back onto the railings as he gently closes his eyes. 

"I see.." Bokuto narrows his eyebrows. "What do you think his gender is?" A young alpha asks. "Either a beta or omega, he cant hate his own gender if hes an alpha. Beta's suck at fighting. But then again, he cant be an omega. Omega's are frail and weak, plus all their good for is sex." Another alpha snickers, causing the other to sneer as well. "Hey," Bokuto glares at the two. "Leave off underestimating omegas, nonetheless bad mouthing them. Omega, Alpha or Beta. We're all the same and we have rights, so shut yer trap eh?" A menacing look comes across Bokuto's face, sending shivers down the two.

 _'We must never let him know what happened earlier..!'_

"You guys should be careful of what you say or else... Bokuto-San won't let you off so easily, he hates those types of people." Akaashi glares, voice as cold as ice. Bokuto closes his eyes for a few seconds, putting the cigarette close to his mouth as he puffs it in once more. Exhaling and flicking it to the ground, "Alright," he gets up, stepping on the fallen cig. "Let's go batter this guy back up, eh?" Bokuto shoves his hands into his pockets. 

"A-all of us?" The two alphas stammer. "Do you want me to fight without a reason?" Bokuto deadpans. 

\- . . . -

"Atsumu, what did ya do this time?" Osamu let's out an annoyed sigh. Atsumu narrows his eyebrows as he turns his head away, "Nothing, what is it anyways?" He grumbles. "Some people from Bokuto High say they have to settle a score with you," Osamu shakes his head, facepalming. Atsumu is silent for a moment, clenching the soothing steel pipe in his palm. "I know there's no stopping you, so be careful." Osamu insists.

\- . . . -

"You sure he's gonna show up?" Akaashi looks at the two alphas and back down to his phone. "Y-yes! We made sure of it," They nod. Bokuto tinkering with his phone, "Augh, shit. Lost this round, fuck." He grumbles. The sound of footsteps echo inside the unfinished construction site. 

"Are you Miya Atsumu?" Bokuto smirks, standing up. _'Something.. smells..?'_ "What? Are you the one who called me out for a fight?" Atsumu sneers. "So you really came alone," Bokuto chuckles. "Yer voice is fucking annoying ya kno that?" Atsumu glares, clenching the steel pipe tightly. "You know, attacking random people on the street is assault-" Bokuto stops as he sniffs the air. _'Shit! It smells sweet..!'_

"Fuck! It smells like an omega in heat!" Bokuto exclaims, covering his nose. "I thought so too for a while now," Akaashi huffs, covering his nose. _'Where..?'_ Bokuto looks around. "I'm the one in heat ya bastard, what's it to you?" Atsumu growls. 

"YOU!?!?'

Bokuto is at loss for words, huffing as his face is red from the build up of pheromones. "What the hell!? So you came here in heat and you're an omega!?!" He shouts. "So what? I'm an omega, is there a problem!?" Atsumu shouts back, pissed off. "We're from Bokuto High!! Don't you know we're all alphas!?!" Bokuto exclaims. "Ah, so destroying you all will be an even more honorable achievement! Shitty alphas!!" Atsumu snarls, glancing at the other opponents. 

"Don't you use suppressants!?! Where are they!?" Bokuto grumbles, pinching his nose shut tightly. "Fuck no, I control it with my willpower." Atsumu crossed his arms. _'WILLPOWER!?!'_ Bokuto has never heard of such bullshit.

"Oi.. you two.. I've seen ya somewhere right?" Atsumu realizes, pointing. "H-huhh!?" The alphas exchange glances, nervously. "Ahh, that's right. The two shitty harassing alphas," Atsumu laughs, gritting his teeth in rage. Bokuto looks at him questioningly, "You don't know? Those fuckers were harassing a female omega in heat, I beat them up earlier." Atsumu sets the steel pipe onto his shoulder. 

"Y-you fuckers!!" Bokuto breathlessly shouts. "No! Y-you see i-it couldn't be helped.." the alpha protests. "Sick motherfuckers.." Akaashi curls his lips in disgust. "T-the scent of a female omega.. is-is really intriguing."

"G-guys..! Instead of fighting him.. w-why dont we just... you know.." One of the alphas pant, trembling as he smiles. "Shiiit! Fuck no!" Bokuto groans, panting. "C-c'mon Koutarou-kun.. y-you're drooling and... the s-scent of a male omega.. t'so sweet." The other alpha drools. "No fucking way!" Bokuto groans.

" _Are ye done talking!?_ "

A shout echoes, before a steel pipe is swung and Bokuto finds himself dodging. The echoes of the steel pipe hitting the hard concrete, echoing inside the unfinished construction site. _'How is he so strong!? He's in heat for fucksake!!'_ Bokuto dodges another swing from the pipe. "Oi! Stop moving ya shitty alpha! Fuuck!" Atsumu curses, hissing through his teeth. 

_'Shit.. his pheromones are way too strong... first.. I have to get him away from all of us!'_

Bokuto grits his teeth, before tackling Atsumu and manhandling him onto his shoulders. " **FUCK!! GET YER HANDS OFF ME YOU SHITTY ALPHAAA!!!** " Atsumu screams, shaking and tussling. "Bokuto-San!?" Akaashi shouts, confused. 

\- . . . -

" **LET ME GO!!** "

Atsumu thrashes and turns, flailing his limbs. "Shit..! Stay still!!" Bokuto sets him down against the wall. "Why'd you bring me here!? Oh I see.. yer a horny bastard aren't ya!?" Atsumu growls. "No!! You fucking idiot! Stay at home will you!? Spreading your pheromones everywhere causes trouble for us alphas, and besides. Why would you show up if you're in heat!?" Bokuto yells. "Do I need to obey you!? Shitty Alpha!! Stop speaking as if ye know me!!" Atsumu sneers.

"Take this," Bokuto rummages through his bag, tossing a pouch. "Da fuck is this shit?" Atsumu glares. "It's a suppressant, shoot yourself with it will you? It's made for alpha's, but I'm pretty sure it'll work for omegas." Bokuto covers his nose. "The fuck!? I don't use suppressants you bitch! Take this back—" Atsumu grabs Bokuto by the collar. 

"There you are Miya!! Fuck! How dare you ignore us!?" A voice shouts. Atsumu and Bokuto glance over. "Huh!? The fuck do you three want!?!" Atsumu growls, fuming of anger. "Miya!!" Another three show up. "You fucker!!" Bokuto loses count of the amount of people. _'Shit!? How many enemies does he have!?! Slowly.. slowly.. walk away Koutarou..'_ Bokuto tries tiptoeing his way out.

"Hah!? Whaddya fuckers want now!? I have no interest in fighting with ya! I'm dealing with this bastard right now!!" Atsumu points at Bokuto. _'Crap..'_ "Silver-gray hair, owl tattoo.. Isn't that Bokuto Koutarou?" A beta whispered. "You're right, and you know what. He battered up some of my friends the other day, how about we beat them both up right here and now!?" Another suggested.

Bokuto grits his teeth before grabbing Atsumu by the wrist and pulling him as he ran. "HEY!! COME BACK HERE!!" They shouted, chasing after. Bokuto shifting his eyes left and right, dealing with Atsumu's protests. 

\- . . . -

"So why'd ya bring me here? Huh? Are ye a wuss? Hah! Suits a wussy shitty alpha like you." Atsumu smirks, sneering as he fumed. "Shut up already!! Is shit the only swear word you know!?" Bokuto growls. "It's fucking sweltering in here! Open the door already bastard!!" Atsumu curses. 

"Geez, calm down! Okay I'll open the goddamn door." Bokuto huffs, heading to the door. "And fuck, use suppressants for once will you!? Let's not see eachother again—" Bokuto turns his head to the omega. _Ka-Chkk!! Ka-Chkk!!_ Bokuto blinks, twisting and tugging on the metal knobs. _Ka-Chkk!!_ "Why isn't it opening!? Is it locked!?!" He curses. 

_'Oh god.. please open...!'_

"Shit! We're locked in you shitty wussy alpha!!" Atsumu shouts, plopping down onto the mats criss-crossed. "Dammit.. we have to wait until someone comes.. Ah shit.." Bokuto groans, before remembering a sudden sweet smell intoxicating his lungs. Atsumu sitting as he hugged the steel pipe in his arms, softly panting against it. 

_'Wait, please tell me this is a nightmare... FUCK!! IM STUCK WITH THIS OMEGA!!'_


	2. Willpower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in a storage room, with an omega in heat and without suppressants. Not to mention the omega is Atsumu, can this situation get even worse!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content - WARNING

_'Hot.. It's so hot..'_

Bokuto groans as he pants against the wall.

_'Ugh.. I gave him my last suppressant and he tossed it on the ground earlier... What am I supposed to do in this situation!?!'_

_'Shit.. how long have we been in here already? Akaashi isn't picking up his phone...'_

_'I wonder.. how he looks.. does he play with his ass? Or maybe use that pipe of his..'_

_'I wonder what it would be like if we kissed—'_

_'AHHHHHHH!! WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING!?!'_

Bokuto clutches his head in agony, groaning. "HOW MUCH LONGER DO I HAVE TO SUFFER IN HERE!?!" He screams, feeling defeated on his knees and palms. "Oh shut yer trap will ya!? As if yer the only one suffering.." Atsumu retorts, shivering. 

"If only you hadn't tossed my suppressant earlier you-! Grrrr." Bokuto points, holding back on his tone. _'Patience.. Have patience..'_

"Whatever... just stay all the way over there you hear me?" Bokuto sighs. "I'm not planning on getting fucked, ya shitty alpha. So shut up already, eh?" Atsumu sneers, hugging his knees. 

"Hey... Honestly, do you have a grudge against us alphas? Did an alpha try to.. you know?" Bokuto spoke up. Atsumu scowls, "Hah!? A shitty alpha is a shitty alpha, and it doesn't matter if they tried because I beat their asses anyway." Atsumu grumbles. "I see... Don't lump me in with those bastards, I'm different." Bokuto mumbles. "Different? If I was a defenseless girl. You'd already be on top of me," Atsumu scoffs. 

"Don't say that! Doing those things with a person you don't even love is—.." Bokuto narrows his eyebrows, pressing his lips into a thin line as he sits back down. "It's not right..."

"It's true that.. it sucks because of the alphas reactions towards pheromones.. but in origin, it's a way to connect with your lover. An alpha won't get swayed by another omega's pheromones when they become pairs, and the marked omega will never have to suffer from heats again." Bokuto adds on. Atsumu stares at him for a bit, "It's an unbreakable bond that only pairs have, and a way to love each other a little more." Bokuto sighs. 

Atsumu stares at him, eyebrows furrowed. "What? Laugh all you want, I don't care." Bokuto scoffs, huffing.

"I.. agree.." Atsumu mutters, a bit speechless. Bokuto blinks, looking at him as he pants. "W-what did you say..?" He gulps. "I... I think so.. too.." Atsumu bites his lower lip, clenching the steel pipe in his hands as he looks away once more. 

_'It smells.. sweeter.. his pheromones.. are so..'_

Bokuto is breathless, instincts going wild as he stepped closer towards Atsumu. Atsumu faced towards the wall, "Tsum... Tsum.." Bokuto pants breathlessly, grabbing him by the shoulder as he turned him. Face to face.. 

Eyes widening, while examining Atsumu's current state. "W-what's with that face!?" Bokuto growls, pulling him closer by the chin. Atsumu shuddering, body twitching as it yearned for more.

"G-get yer hands off—!"

_Kiss.._

Atsumu winces, squeezing his eyes shut as Bokuto kissed him. Sloppily yet tenderly, mouths moving in sync. "Ngh..!" Atsumu whimpers. Bokuto's tongue was sliding into his mouth, interlocking with his. A hand sliding down towards his pants as it was pulled off and tossed aside. Bokuto gulps, breaking away as he eyed Atsumu. 

**_More..._ **

_'No..! No more!!'_

**_You want it_ **

_'I-I don't... I don't want it..!!'_

Atsumu pushes away the alpha, panting. "S-shitty alpha!! S-stop it!!" He shouts. Bokuto interrupts him with another heated kiss, gently tugging on his lips. Atsumu sinking more into the touches, while Bokuto's hands got more intimate.

_"Oomph!!"_

Atsumu finds himself pinned against the mattresses, a sudden twitching in his hole. Atsumu moaning and whimpering while Bokuto was fingering him. "Augh!! S-stooop! I-it hurts!!" Atsumu cries out, hiccuping. Bokuto finding the reactions, unnecessarily a turn on. Pushing in another finger as Atsumu shivered, "Fuck.. look how wet you are.." Bokuto curses. 

Atsumu trembling, while his legs shuddered and shook. He covers his eyes as he feels tears run down his temples, a trickle of drool escaping his swollen chapped lips. Bokuto pants, pulling out his fingers. Furrowing his eyebrows, eyes meeting with Atsumu's. Tear-filled eyes, his face was bright red.

Bokuto leaned forward, pressing the head of his cock against Atsumu's hole. Sending shuddering waves throughout the omega's body.

"Hic-"

"N-no... I don't want.. this.."

Atsumu wriggles as Bokuto spread his legs apart, teary-eyed as he looks up.

"Isn't it.. already too late for that..?"

Bokuto pants, palms down near Atsumu's head. Bokuto slowly pushing in. "Hyaaaah..!" Atsumu cries out. Bokuto feels his cheeks heat up, staring at Atsumu's crying face. 

"B-Bokkun...!" Atsumu cries again. Bokuto almost losing it as he slowly pushes in. Causing Atsumu to moan out, pain and pleasure mixed in together. Atsumu slowly and shakily grabs onto him, arms wrapped tightly around his neck almost like a hug. Bokuto finding himself dragged more and more into the omega's reactions. The slightest movement which had Atsumu curling up, slowly he pressed their lips together. Thrusting in, while his kisses seemed so tender and warm. 

Sounds of squelching and rushed thrusts filling the empty silence of the room, Atsumu panting against Bokuto's lips. "A-ah!" Atsumu throws his head back, in bliss while his eyes were dazed. Releasing onto himself and Bokuto.

Bokuto releasing into him as he licked his lips in satisfaction, pulling out while he manhandled the omega onto his stomach. "N-ngh! Hah..." Atsumu whimpered, hands squeezing the mats.

_'Atsumu too.. he's also expecting more..'_

Atsumu glances back, teary-eyed. 

"Uaaah!!"

Atsumu cries out as Bokuto enters him again, "Tsum-Tsum..." Bokuto whispers into his ear as he thrusts in. The sound of breathless moaning and panting filling the room.

**_I want him..._ **

**_I need him..._ **

**_I will make him pregnant._ **

\- . . . -

_'I fucked up...'_

Bokuto sitting on the floor in regret as he clutched his head. "What have I done..." he murmured. Atsumu on the mats while curled up.


	3. Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto finds himself in a bit of trouble.

_"Don't touch me! Shitty Alpha! I can manage myself!" Atsumu curses. "I really think I should take you home..." Bokuto insists. "NO!!" Atsumu smacks his hand off, storming away. "Atsumu..." Bokuto wavers a hand, before sighing. He really fucked up this time..._

* * *

"Bokuto-san.."

"Bokuto-san.."

"Bokuto-san!!" Bokuto snaps out of his daze, finding Akaashi in front of him with a rather concerned look. "I called your name three times, is something wrong?" Akaashi asks. "Uhh, no not really. I was just, daydreaming...! Yeah," Bokuto laughs. Akaashi narrows his eyebrows, "Ah, right. Where did you go off with that omega that one day?" he asks. "Nowhere, I just took him to an alleyway and gave him a suppressant." Bokuto gulps.

Akaashi quirks up an eyebrow in suspicion, "You're lying, your eyes shift when you do." He crosses his arms. "S-so what!?" Bokuto looks away. "Bokuto-san.." Akaashi's aura is rather threatening. "Okay! Okay! I did take him to an alleyway, and I did give him a suppressant but..." Bokuto shifts his eyes, gulping. "But?" Akaashi sighs. "Some people began to jump us, and I mean a bunch! Atsumu threw my suppressant somewhere there before they showed up.. and..." Bokuto sighs.

"And then?" Akaashi blinks. "I quickly dragged Atsumu and of course ran away, apparently they had a grudge for both of us. I hid in the shed room, the one located in the field. But then I couldn't escape because the doors were locked!! and.. and then I.. I accidentally let my instincts take me over..." Bokuto frowns, slamming his head onto the table. 

"Akaashi, I'm such a bad person!! I even said I would never ever try to do an omega in that way! I'm terrible... Now Atsumu hates my guts!! It's been a week since that incident." Bokuto wails. "Bokuto-san, those were your instincts. Controlling them of course would be hard, but then again. Atsumu shouldn't have shown up during his heat," Akaashi shakes his head.

"His pheromones are so strong, I've never seen a build-up of that much pheromones. Nevermind that, it smells so sweet. I controlled myself for at least half an hour," Bokuto sniffles. "You tried, and that's what matters. Now, let's stop sulking and head to lunch." Akaashi pats his back. Bokuto nods, getting up as he began walking with Akaashi. 

* * *

The two sat in seats beside the window, "Washio-san and Sarukui-san are coming over," Akaashi says in a monotone. "Eh? Washio! Sarukui!" Bokuto brightens up, smiling widely. "Bokuto, someone from Inarizaki High is looking for you." Washio points at the window. "Huh?" Bokuto blinks, looking out the window. "Atsumu...?" Bokuto's eyes widen. "I'll talk to you later Akaashi!" Bokuto quickly rushes out of the cafeteria. 

"Atsumu... hm, I swore that guy's name was Osamu." Sarukui nods. "Osamu?" Akaashi raises an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure that the name was Osamu as well," Washio adds in. "Did he dye his hair?" Akaashi narrows his eyebrows, confused. 

* * *

"Atsumu? What are you doing here?" Bokuto rushes towards the boy. "Did you dye your hair?" He blinks. "Huh? My name's not Atsumu, it's **Osamu**. Are you Bokuto Koutaro?" Osamu speaks. "U-uh, yes... Uhm, but..." Bokuto blinks. "Atsumu is my older twin brother, so you're Bokuto Koutaro." Osamu crosses his arms. "Oh, um... Yes?" Bokuto gulps, feeling a bit awkward. 

"Come along with me," Osamu grabs his arm, dragging him. "Wait-!" Bokuto tries to protest, but Osamu just drags him along. 

**. . .**

"Damn you Osamu... why'd you bring that shitty alpha here?" Atsumu grumbles, sitting on his bed. Bundled up with a blanket, "Because." Osamu shrugs. Atsumu huffs, grumbling. "Atsumu, there's.." Bokuto glances at Osamu and Atsumu. "Wow... y-you guys are twins." He gulps. "As ya know already, Atsumu is an omega. I'm an alpha," Osamu adds. "Hah, flaunting yer pride aren't ya?" Atsumu growls before Osamu whacks his head. 

"Ouch!! Osamu!!" Atsumu rubs his head, frowning. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you bring me here?" Bokuto scratches the back of his neck. "Because Atsumu's pregnant," Osamu says as if it's the most natural thing ever. Bokuto freezes in place, "WHAT!?!?" he yells. 

* * *

"Wait, wait. You're pregnant... I'm going to be a father?" Bokuto gasps. "NEVERMIND THAT!! Yer here so I can beat ya up and restore my pride!!" Atsumu growls, trying to attack Bokuto. Osamu holding him back, "Calm down already, what matters here. Is that I'm going to be the best uncle," He smirks. "SHITTY OSAMU!!" Atsumu shouts. 

"This is terrible!!" Bokuto yells, clutching his head. "Finally, someone who agrees." Atsumu rolls his eyes. "I HAVEN'T BOUGHT CLOTHES FOR THE BABY!!" Bokuto groans. Atsumu whacks his head, "THAT'S WHAT'S TERRIBLE!?!" Atsumu fumes. "I can't fucking believe I'm pregnant, with the shittiest alpha's baby!!" Atsumu groans, screaming into his pillow. "Do you think it's a boy or girl?" Bokuto and Osamu were conversating with each other, backs facing Atsumu. 

"And stuck living with the shittiest alpha brother.." Atsumu huffs, bundling back into his blanket. 


End file.
